bbcfandomcom-20200213-history
BBC Radio Manchester
=BBC Radio Manchester= From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia BBC Radio Manchester is a BBC Local Radio station broadcasting to Greater Manchester and north east Cheshire in North West England. The radio station broadcasts 24 hours a day from studios at MediaCityUK in Salford Quays via a transmitter at Holme Moss, with a small repeater at Saddleworth that covers Tameside and Saddleworth. It can be heard on DAB radio and via internet streaming. It is a department of the BBC North Group division. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/BBC_Radio_Manchester# hide *1 History **1.1 BBC Radio Manchester (1970–1988) ***1.1.1 Opt-out stations **1.2 BBC GMR (1988–2006) **1.3 BBC Radio Manchester relaunch (2006-present) *2 Presenters **2.1 Former presenters *3 See also *4 External links Historyhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=BBC_Radio_Manchester&action=edit&section=1 edit BBC Radio Manchester (1970–1988)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=BBC_Radio_Manchester&action=edit&section=2 edit BBC Radio Manchester launched on 10 September 1970 as the first local radio station in the city of Manchester. Initially broadcasting from studios at Piccadilly Gardens in the city centre, the station's long-standing home was New Broadcasting Houseon Oxford Road. Radio Manchester originally broadcast on 206AM (medium wave). Presenters included Alan Sykes, Roy Cross, Sandra Chalmers, Mike Riddock and Alex Greenhalgh. In the mid 1970s, Radio Manchester was notable for the "Midway through the Day" programme which introduced strip programming and ran from lunchtime until 7.00pm. Presenters changed throughout the day and it was the precursor of the now common chat and music format. At the same time Radio Manchester began an evening programme from 10.00pm to midnight which often repeated interviews from "Midway through the Day". Opt-out stationshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=BBC_Radio_Manchester&action=edit&section=3 edit In 1983 and 1984 the radio station ran a series of experimental community stations, each of which used the 1296 kHz AM frequency in turn. The stations were BBC Radio Bury(late 1983/early 1984), BBC Radio Oldham, BBC Radio Rochdale (eight weeks from 14 May 1984), BBC Radio Trafford (which operated from a mobile studio in a school playground) and BBC Radio Wigan (summer 1984). The stations were part-time services which opted out from the main BBC Radio Manchester service. BBC GMR (1988–2006)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=BBC_Radio_Manchester&action=edit&section=4 edit From October 1988 until 3 April 2006, the station was named BBC GMR (Greater Manchester) and, for a brief period in 1997, GMR Talk. BBC Greater Manchester Radio. Programmes included a phone-in with Allan Beswick (now the station's weekday breakfast presenter), late-night music and comedy show Michelle Mullane around Midnight and''GMR Brass'', a brass band music programme. GMR was part of the BBC Night Network. In 1996, BBC GMR began broadcasting from a second transmitter from Saddleworth on 104.6 FM, (which had and continues to serve as a transmitter for Key 103 for over 20 years). This meant areas of the Upper Tame Valley including Saddleworth and Tameside, down to Hyde saw improved coverage, which was poor at times from Holme Moss especially indoors. BBC Radio Manchester relaunch (2006-present)http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=BBC_Radio_Manchester&action=edit&section=5 edit After 18 years the station reverted to its original name, Radio Manchester. The first voice on the relaunched station was that of Tony Wilson followed by long-time local personality and breakfast presenter Terry Christian, the first song was Manchester by the Beautiful South. At 6.00am on Saturday 8 October 2011, the station ended its transmissions from its Oxford Road studios and began broadcasting from MediaCityUK in Salford Quays. The final show from Oxford Road was presented by Darryl Morris and the first from the new studios by Andy Crane. Presentershttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=BBC_Radio_Manchester&action=edit&section=6 edit ;Local presenters ;Networked presenters Former presentershttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=BBC_Radio_Manchester&action=edit&section=7 edit Category:BBC Radio Stations Category:BBC Local Radio Category:BBC North West